Hate You Like Hell
by katana-chan
Summary: Sakura, now at the age of 15 goes on Summer Camp, dreading it...maybe it's not as bad as it seems? SS Fic Please RR! Chapter 7 up!
1. Prologue

Hate You Like Hell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the characters, blah blah even though I wish I did so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Hey there, this is a CCS S+S Fic! ^_^ My fav. Couple!! Please R+R!  
  
:::Prologue (Taster):::  
  
"Onii-chan, will you promise to phone everyday?" A 15 year old girl with honey-brown hair that hung down to her waist moaned at her brother, grabbing hold of his sleeve and tugging at it in a child-like manner. "Onegai (please)!!"  
  
"Look, kaiju, I will call you everyday OK? Just remember to leave your cell phone on silent." Her brother rolled his eyes, pushing his tanned masculine hand through his short, roughly-cut hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. The girl smiled at her brother with her sparkling sea-green eyes, hugging her brother round the middle. "Eh, kaiju, I need to go now, say hello to your camp leaders...they're coming this way!" He beamed down at his sister, she had grown a lot and even though she was now fifteen years of age she still seemed to be a little child.  
  
"I am not a kaiju! Onii-chan!" The girl said in an agitated tone, "I am your little sister, Sakura" She gave him a 'playful' kick on the shin with the toe of her black, highly polished shoes, as he screamed silently in pain Sakura smiled sweetly and waved goodbye to him as he hobbled back to his BMW convertible sports car.  
  
"Ah, are you Kinomoto Sakura?" A kind voice asked from behind. Sakura turned her head to see a young lady, dressed in an over-sized, barf-yellow sweatshirt that had the words 'Happy Camp, the only Summer Camp for you! (' imprinted on it in large black letters.  
  
"Hai." Sakura adjusted her scarlet cap upon her head pulled her luggage closer to herself.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Kinomoto, welcome to Happy Camp! I am Ms. Ishida, your group leader!" Ms. Ishida announced happily, grinning as she pushed her bouncy black curls behind her ears. "I'll show you to your dormitory when the others show up, providing they didn't chicken out of course!"  
  
"Um, thank you." Sakura bit her lip and smiled nervously, she didn't want to be here but seeing as her father was going on a trip to England with the university and her brother was doing as many jobs as possible during the summer holidays to pay for university and his apartment; she really didn't have much choice. Looking around she noticed that the rest of the people that had arrived were bunched together in groups around the trees and they all seemed to know each other leaving Sakura feeling like an outcast, knowing no one she just wanted to disappear.  
  
~~~~I guess that was really just a taster.she hasn't met ANYONE yet.*licks her lips* mwhahahaha..~~~~~ 


	2. Jerks

Hate You Like Hell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the characters, blah blah even though I wish I did so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Hmmm.OK that's one VERY short prologue! Ok, well never mind.I wonder what's going to happen in this chapter.?  
  
~My Thankies~  
  
fantasiimaker: YAY! MY VERY FIRST REVIEWER! WOO HOO! Thank you soooooooo much.o.O;; Yes I am aware that that is really short. Don't you find when you type LOADS in Word it comes out as about half a page on ff.net? -.-; That's the problem! Larkspur: ^-^ Thank you! Yup Sakura grew her hair, in fact she'd look like Nakuru/Ruby because that's what Ruby/Nakuru is; another Sakura. I could draw it.o.O Yeah.maybe I will.  
  
~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, everyone had arrived...ok...almost everyone; two girls hadn't turned up for some reason or another and the group leaders thought they could wait no longer.  
  
"Ok, guys, this is gonna be the best two months of your life! BUT - If you help us, we'll help you...now because there are so many of you, you have to follow some of our rules," the balding middle-aged looking guy said in a hoarse voice as if he'd been yelling too much. "All you gotta do is:  
  
Stop talking when we blow this whistle, stop doing whatever you are doing and listen attentively.  
  
You must follow all..."  
  
Sakura turned her ears off and looked about, she had been crouching on the floor in this position for the last half an hour and it was not most comfortable, he eyes scanned the people around her, looking for any familiar faces. Alas, she could see none, sighing heavily she turned her head back and looked back at the group leaders catching on the last words.  
  
"Right, understood? Cool! Now we're going to allocate your dorms to you and then we can get going! How groovy!" The balding guy said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
'God, don't tell me we've got to put up with I'M MR. COOL, HIP YOUNG GUY for two months!!' Sakura shook her head in frustration as she rose to her feet, she hated it when grown adults tried to be 'cool' with teenagers throwing about random words like 'trendy' and 'wicked' now and again. Her annoyed thoughts were interrupted as she was rudely pushed aside, falling to the ground.  
  
"Uh? What the hell?" A blonde haired boy with the most electrifying blue eyes stared down at Sakura with much ignorance.  
  
"Excuse me!" Sakura stood up hurriedly, bubbling with anger at the arrogance of the guy. 'The cheek, he didn't even apologise!" She thought to herself, flashing him a death glare, her sea-green eyes were engulfed in red flame - igneous magna and lava seemed to be flowing through her veins.  
  
"What the fu-" The boy was cut short as another boy, of about the same age, waved at him not raising his eyes to look at Sakura.  
  
"Leave it, she's not worth your time. Let's go." The boy said, his face as blank as his tone. He turned to walk away, his friend quickly running to catch up with him.  
  
"What jerks!" Sakura found herself muttering aloud, sweeping her hair from her face she straightened her beige sweatshirt and her Para-shooting cream combats.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" A girl asked, turning to look at Sakura. Her sapphire coloured hair softly illuminated by the rich summer sunlight beaming down.  
  
"I'm fine." Sakura pouted, turning around her expression changed. "Oh sorry, I didn't realise you were asking me." A large sweat drop forming on her head, "sorry I was being angry about those jerks!" Sakura explained waving her hand in the vague direction that they had wandered off.  
  
"Oh it's ok! Yes, I do think it was rather inconsiderate of that boy, and they were really, plain rude. Don't you think?" The girl laughed kindly, Sakura noticed that she had a strong British accent as she spoke.  
  
"Right, well are you from England or something?" Sakura asked curiously, fiddling with her watch strap.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" The girl replied, laughing, emphasising on her accent even heavier than before. Sakura laughed along with her, forgetting about the 'jerks'.  
  
"By the way, I'm Kinomoto Sakura." Bowing slightly to the other girl.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan, I'm Marie." The girl smiled, her violet eyes twinkling.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Marie-chan!" Sakura smiled back, "which dormitory are you in?"  
  
"I don't know, that's the reason I was going to ask you. My surname begins with an 'L' and I was wondering if you know which dorm that is.  
  
"Oh, right well that's the same as mine I think because my surname begins with a 'k'.  
  
Not another thought was given about those two jerks as they ambled off to their dorms. 


	3. Deal

----------------------------------- buHate You Like Hell Chapter 3/ub  
  
Disclaimer: Look to Chapter 1  
  
Rating: G Humor/Romance (I don't think it's funny at all)  
  
Couples: S+S -----------------------------------  
  
Man, I don't write very much compared to the other authors do I? I take forever thinking up the best way to describe everything and stuff, and then, it's so much shorter it's depressing!! I can't believe this. Right, I'm going to try and write more, but that doesn't mean blah on for longer right? Because I get bored reading other people's fics if it's too descriptive. And that's exactly what mine are, too descriptive about stupid things and not descriptive enough in others. For the fact that I bet that you didn't know that the second boy was Syao...-.-; Crap I gave it away! Gomen nasai! I'll shut up now and start writing! Please R+R afterwards!  
  
~~~Chapter 3~~~  
  
A rather rumpled looking Sakura crawled out of the top bunk of her bed, unfortunately for her... "Argh! Owch!" She yelped, landing on the floor in a heap. - She had once again forgotten that the bed was raised two metres above the floor. Crying out in pain she stood up, with the aid of the poor, forlorn looking ladder that had once again been neglected by Sakura, it gave her a quick stab with a splinter of wood. Crying silently as she saw that Marie was still soundly asleep on the bottom bunk she crept over to her pink duffle bag and zipped it open. Pulling out a couple of clothes at random; a baby-pink, hooded sweatshirt with "Elle" in white lettering across the front and a worn pair of pale pink jeans. She shimmied into her jeans and yanked a tank-top and sweatshirt over her head, leaving her hair in a right state. Tying a string beaded belt round her waist she popped into the washroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth with her "ducky" toothbrush and attacked her static hair with a hairbrush.  
  
"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" Marie laughed at Sakura, wrestling with her hairbrush, getting through the tangles at the bottom of her long, honey hair.  
  
"Oh...a...you...!" Sakura straightened up and tucked her hairbrush back into the medicine cabinet above the sink. Marie yawned, stretching as she attempted to brush her teeth without her hands as they were stuck in mid air. Sakura sighed and left Marie to do her thing, closing the small bathroom door behind her. Looking around she noticed that the other girls had already left, their beds had been made neatly. Glancing to her own bed she actually remembered to climb up the ladder, and straightened up her bed, plumping up the pillow nicely. Stepping off the ladder she heard the bathroom door squeak open as Marie walked out.  
  
"Shall we have breakfast?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to one side. "I think we're running a ilittle/i bit late."  
  
"Yeah, ok." Marie smiled, they linked arms and marched off to the dining hall.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura groaned aloud, holding her metal breakfast tray between her thumbs...they had arrived as one of the last, as she had been wrestling with her hair and Marie had also arisen late. There were only two seats left - Separately! Sakura turned to talk to Marie, to find that she was no longer there. Confused, she looked around and saw that Marie had already dashed off, leaving Sakura looking as forlorn and as unwanted as her poor neglected bunk bed ladder. Looking around she saw that Marie had comfortably taken a seat on a table sat full with "fit" as she liked to call them guys, batting her eyelids flirtatiously, flicking her beautiful hair back and giggling at everything that was said to her. Sakura sighed, shrugging her shoulders, she sat down in the last seat, without raising her head to speak to anyone..or anything she picked up her chopsticks and began gulping down her breakfast without thinking about what it tasted like.  
  
A drink, a flying drink went zooming through the air and landed in slow- motion on Sakura's lap, a polystyrene cup of - - Happy Soda - tipped it's contents out on her lap, dripping and fizzing. "HOEEEEEEEEEE!!" Sakura gasped, getting up hurriedly, knocking the person next to her.  
  
"Argh, watch it!" A familiar male voice cried in an agitated voice. He stood up to face Sakura, his amber eyes flaring with annoyance. "You again." He sneered coldy, raising his eyebrows in frustration.  
  
"S-s-orry!" Sakura stuttered, then seeing the look on the other boy's face, anger began to bubble inside her. His cup was missing...he was smirking.  
  
"Why you! Why can't you stop being such jerks?!" Sakura screeched directly at them.  
  
"Well, let me see...you're a freak. " The one behind the other one said, his electric blue eyes glowering dangerously.  
  
"At least I can grow out of that. You will remain jerks forever!" Sakura yelled at them, the entire hall had become silent and everyone was watching the argument between the three of them.  
  
"Like you're going to change suddenly." The boy the with chocolate brown hair said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah I can." Sakura beckoned.  
  
"If you can do that we will never bother you again, deal?" The brown haired boy looked, once again blank."  
  
"Deal!" Sakura's eyes glittered maliciously, not another words was passed between the three of them for the rest of the day. Sakura's mind was not even on the activities she was doing, let alone what Marie was saying about some "fit" guys...or whatever she was saying.  
  
It came to night time, and Sakura had been stabbed several times with the sword from fencing. All day all she had been thinking about was how to change herself...this was one bet that she would bnever/b lose, especially to some jerks. It occurred to her that she didn't even know what their names were, their age, in fact, she knew nothing apart from the fact that they were jerks. Marie hadn't helped much either, all day all she had been doing was flirting with anything that was the opposite sex, whether it was serious or not Sakura did not care, nor did she want to know.  
  
"You know Sakura, those guys that you were talking to were soooo fit!" Marie babbled happily as she flipped through her make-up magazine, looking for tips on how to make herself look more attractive. "I mean, how you managed to talk to them like that I don't know, I'd be so nervous if they talked to me!"  
  
"Uh huh." Sakura just nodded dumbly, she wasn't listening. Standing in front of the tall, full length mirror she peered at herself. Damp from her shower, she had a fluffy pink towel wrapped around her, she stared at her reflection. Thinking of the possibilities to change herself.  
  
"Hello, Sakura-chan? Are you listening to me?" Marie looked up from her girlish magazine worriedly. "Hey there, are you OK?!"  
  
"Ugh, fine." Sakura muttered, and went back into deep thought again.  
  
It struck her! She could...either doll herself up, not that she wanted to, or go sk8er girlish. Those were the two possibilities...pondering over them she began to dig out her large suitcase of clothes, as if uncovering buried treasure.  
  
DAMNIT! I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry I was writing this fic and my parents were being so annoying because they didn't believe me that I was doing my erm..."homework", seeing as the recognisable name "sakura" was popping up everywhere so I did Ctrl + F and found and replaced all the Sakura's with Amys...only problem was I forgot to replace the Amy's back with the Sakuras -.- after I'd finished!! Hehehehe...talk about not being with it! I've edited it so it's all Sakura now. Oops. ¬.¬;; Gomen nasai! 


	4. Change

Hate You Like Hell Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Uh...look to chapter 1 I think.  
  
-------------  
  
A/N: OMG! I am soooooooooo sorry! I deeply apologise for writing "Amy" all the way through instead of Sakura, man that felt really weird actually. I had to do that because my parents kept hovering in and out looking over my shoulder, getting over suspicious that I was writing an...erm.."English Essay" with the name that they recognise the best "Sakura" popping up everywhere so I did Ctrl + F and found and replaced all my Sakura's with Amy's, which was the most random, common name I could think of. And then forgot to change the names back to Sakura afterwards. Weird isn't it? Well I've edited it now, so fear not! Chapter 3 is Amy-free now!  
  
~*Chapter 4 - Change *~  
  
"Hello, Sakura-chan? Are you listening to me?" Marie looked up from her girlish magazine worriedly. "Hey there, are you OK?!"  
  
"Ugh, fine." Sakura muttered, and went back into deep thought again. years (yup, they're both 18 years old)she returns to Gaea.to escape from her unwanted fiancée that her mother chose for her.and to find her true love; Van.Only problem is;he is no longer hers.or at le  
  
It struck her! She could...either doll herself up, not that she wanted to, or go sk8er girlish. Those were the two possibilities...pondering over them she began to dig out her large suitcase of clothes, as if uncovering buried treasure.  
  
Looking back over her shoulder she saw that Marie had now stopped reading her magazine and she was happily gossiping away with the other girls in the dorm. Sighing she heaved her suitcase onto a dressing table, unzipped it, lifting the lid up she peered inside. Sakura shuffled through her clothes, not being able to find ANY that were not either Pink, beige or white. Irritably she dumped her entire suitcase upside and tipped the contents out.  
  
"Hmmm, what's this?" Sakura picked up a low cut, black lace top that would barely cover her stomach, 'Oh yeah, Tomoyo gave me this for my birthday!' Sakura thought to herself quietly, Tomoyo had given her some clothes for her birthday - designer label, Tomoyo was convinced that they would suit Sakura so much! But Sakura, on the other hand, didn't, in fact until today she hadn't actually ever thought about wearing them, especially this one. Chucking the top over her head she threw it onto her top bunk and carried on shuffling through her clothes.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what are you doing exactly?" The other girls asked curiously, they had actually noticed that she had been frantically scrabbling through all of her clothes.  
  
"Um, nothing, really." Sakura answered blankly. She had dug out some clothes that might have been suitable. Glancing through the ones that she had picked out; the black lace top, fitted white cropped trousers, a very small looking mini-skirt, a sleeveless top, a silky low cut top, tight fitted black trousers, blue denim flares and lots of other random clothing, given to her as presents.  
  
All of a sudden she saw someone's face in front of her, staring at her. "WAH MARIE-CHAN!" Sakura cried, waving her hands in front of her in protection.  
  
"Ok, Sakura-chan, spill, tell us exactly what you are doing! Now, I order you to!" Marie flicked her sapphire blue hair away from her face and stood with her arms folded in front of her.  
  
"Um, I'm changing." Sakura replied innocently, with her head bowed down.  
  
"Ah, ok. " Marie sweat dropped and wandered off.  
  
Sakura ran into the bathroom and began to try on her clothes in the mirror. Twirling and twisting in front of the mirror. Finally she had settled on what she was going to wear tomorrow, as for her waist-long, tangled hair...she had an idea how to get rid of that! Spreading a white bin liner open on the floor she took up a pair of scissors and she began to snip away at the ends, chopping huge chunks of hair off, after a few minutes the white bin liner was covered in layers of honey-brown hair. Sakura gave one last snip and she looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied with the outcome of it. Picking up the bin liner she twisted it together and threw it into the bin, putting the scissors back on the shelf she unlocked the door, pulled the light off and strolled back into the dorm room, holding her large pile of clothes.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, oh my God! Sakura-chan?! What have you done to your hair?!" Marie screamed panicking.  
  
"I just, gave it a nice, change." Sakura smiled sweetly. "Don't panic Marie- chan, it's my hair."  
  
Indeed, all the other girls' eyes were also on Sakura's head, their mouths wide open in shock. Sakura's hair was now just long enough the top of her neck. It was stylishly short, in fact was very short. Daringly short, a few stray strands lay over her face. In fact, if you hadn't seen Sakura before she had gone into the bathroom, you would have thought that there was some famous hairdresser sitting in there waiting for the next customer to arrive. Laying her clothes back into the cupboard Sakura dried her hair using the hairdryer, seeing as she'd washed and brushed her teeth etc. about one hour ago she leapt into her bunk and snuggled into her duvet. Ah, how peaceful.  
  
"Argh!" Sakura jumped up, it tickled so much. Her cell phone was vibrating in the pocket of her pyjamas. Flipping it open the screen shone with "Onii- chan". "Moshi moshi?" Sakura answered her phone happily, pausing, listening to her brother to speak. "Hai, it's ok here. Yes, how's work?" She paused again listening for her brother to speak. "Yes, ok, well I've got to go to sleep now otherwise the Camp Leaders are gonna get stressy cuz it's bed time at 10. Now it's 11pm. Eh hem, yeah, sweet dreams! Oyasumi Nasai onii- chan!" With that she snapped the lid of her phone down and snuggled back into her bed, the light was switched off and all was silent. Peaceful, sleep.  
  
-Meanwhile -  
  
"Li-san, do you reckon that girl's gonna change?" The blonde haired boy lay awake in bed, his piercing blue eyes stared up into the wires of the top bunk.  
  
"Hm, maybe, she's not worth thinking about though so go to sleep." The amber eyed boy muttered sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I'd laugh, hey what's in it for us if she doesn't change?" The blonde haired boy wondered aloud.  
  
"I dunno, we didn't settle on that. " The other boy grunted, turning around the bed squeaked and snuggled into his duvet. Blocking out all sound with the pillow.  
  
"Oh well, 'night." The blonde haired boy mumbled, he was answered by silence. "Hey that Marie-chick was quite fit don't you think?"  
  
Still no answer. The blonde haired boy gave up and thought to himself, 'this is gonna be one hell of a two months, oh well, at least not all of the girls are as a pain in the butt as that weird freak is. In fact some of them were quite cute, and worthy of my attention'. With that he fell asleep, the silvery moon watched over the large Summer Camp happy Holiday park, with the twinkling stars dancing all night until dawn.  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: So people what did you think? Hm, heheheheheh, what Sakura's gonna look like is gonna stay unknown to you until I update and post another chapter, at least she's not Amy this time. Sorry for the confusion but most of you should've figured that Amy was Sakura, though it's still really weird huh. Anyways THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
Update: WAHHHHH, HOEEEE!!! I've edited this, thanks Meinien for posting your views. O.O you're right, I didn't have time to proofread, and I don't. Mainly cuz as soon as I finish I get booted off the computer as it is in demand in our house because it's the only one that has cable internet connection. OK, don't worry, Syaoran is not a homosexual, neither did he have a sex change ^^;; sorry about the slip up, it's gone now! 


	5. Unrecognisable

Hate You Like Hell Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Uh...look to chapter 1 I think. ---------  
  
A/N: Hey people THANK YOU so much for reviewing, all of you! Now I would just like to state; even though it's probably too late and you're already completely confused cuz I as an authoress; SUCK. Okay well now I would like to make an announcement!  
  
In this fic Sakura Kinomoto is just an average 15 year old girl who has NO Sakura/Clow Cards, and she has not met Syaoran or Meiling. Neither has she got any knowledge about Clow, and all that, including Cerberus and YUE. Really, all of you should automatically assume this if the fic does not otherwise say so, and drop hints! Because that's what happens. Sorry for the confusion!  
  
~*~Chapter 5 - Unrecognisable*~  
  
The dining hall was bustling with noise, like an army of ants the moody- teenagers were scrambling all over the place, paying no attention to the orders of the "happy" group leaders. A girl entered the hall, catching the all the guys' eyes as she glided by. Her smooth, pale skin reflecting the dim light that there was in the room, her hair had been cut roughly, then styled, bringing out her strong cheekbones and her exotic emerald eyes. Her lips were perfect and a striking, rich-cherry red, shimmering with perfection, her dark eyelashes curling upwards and faint eye shadow could be seen above each eye. A collection of trinkets and bracelets hung loosely round her thin, elegant wrists, and rings of all kinds on her fingers, her nails carefully manicured and shone with diamond-glitter polish. Her dress sense was the most breathtaking of all, striking contrasts of colour presented in the most simple, yet not tarty (prostitute-like) clothes. The black lace top, clung round her well-shaped body, with all the curves coming out in the right places, her flat stomach exposed - something that all girls would love to have. Her white, fitted trousers, with slightly flared legs ended at her shoes; surprisingly they were not the stiletto heels that you would expect, a pair of loosely fitting trainer-like shoes that looked like they were designed for guys gave her a unique look. Daring, tom-boyish yet still; as she wouldn't actually want to admit; sexy.  
  
"Hey baby, how come I didn't notice you before?" A couple of boys sprang at her like hungry wolves, one raised his eyebrows at her and winked. "When did you arrive?"  
  
The girl looked startled for a minute as if she was not used to being the centre of attention, then genuinely laughing and walking away, leaving the guys bemused and puzzled.  
  
"Hey Marie-chan. How come you didn't wait?" The girl swung her legs over the bench and sat down, cocking her head sideways looking at Marie, waiting for an answer.  
  
"You were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Marie replied kindly, looking at her fully in the eye.  
  
"Oh, ok." The girl shrug her shoulders, hoisted herself up from the table and wandered off into the breakfast line. Much to her surprise, everyone seemed not to recognise her, and guys that had never even looked at her before were looking at her as if she was some goddess sent down from heaven.  
  
"You can go before me." A familiar voice uttered kindly, but the tone was very unfamiliar. The girl turned to look at who was offering her a space in the line, her insides clenched together as she found who it was. Expecting him to have a look of pure hatred and an evil grin on his face, she raised her hand to slap him, but finding the look on his face was...dreamy and gentle, she smiled awkwardly dropping her hand. His eyes, the electrifying blue eyes were gazing at her face...'how beautiful, is she new here?' He asked himself quietly, running his hand through his gelled up blonde hair, suddenly very image conscious.  
  
"Er, thanks." The girl slipped into the queue before him and took a tray, looking down, avoiding exchanging glances with anyone.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin, who's that?" A voice, so familiar to the girl's ears asked quietly. She looked up to see who. It was the boy. The one who had proposed to make this bet in the first place, she was about to talk to him, but he began first. "Hey, excuse me, whom might you be?" Asking courteously, the side of which this girl had NEVER seen before.  
  
"Guess..." She muttered through gritted teeth, her blazing green eyes flared at him. He looked up at her, his eyes locked on hers...  
  
'Those eyes, I've seen them before, but where?' He thought to himself, mentally combing through all the memories in his brain, [ a girl, yes, a freak, with those strange exotic eyes, those mysterious emerald eyes...] He remembered a girl, who's looks were not at all similar to this one's, but her eyes were exactly the same, the same poisoning, breath-taking green, the same anger that boiled in them. It was her, no doubt.  
  
"You, you are that girl!" The boy with the chocolate brown hair pointed accusingly, but he couldn't bring himself to say anymore, she was overwhelming his senses, his thoughts with her poison...she was taking his mind, his soul, his heart..staggering slightly he could say no more. Sighing heavily he opened his eyes and looked at her fully for the first time. 'It can't have been that freak, never!'  
  
"Yes, I am that girl. Now that I have done my end of the deal, I suggest you take yours with complete responsibility." She uttered angrily, her voice quivering with fury. "So leave me alone, you and your friend. Leave me be." With that she turned, had her tray filled with food and stormed off.  
  
Sitting down she ate, taking small bites, having no appetite she sighed and pushed her food away, sipping from her open can of Ice Tea.  
  
"Hey, girl, I'm sorry ok? But you haven't quite fulfilled your part of the deal yet." A voice whispered jokingly from behind her, she turned her head to see a pair of eyes, blue eyes, the electricity running through them, sparking brightly. "Your attitude hasn't changed one bit." He continued, his head hovering over her shoulder.  
  
"Right. But you never said that." The girl frowned, keeping her head forwards, talking to no one in particular.  
  
"No, you're right. We didn't, but it's because we didn't that you have to do so." The other boy smirked, running his hands through his silky brown hair.  
  
"What?! God. You two are cheating!" She groaned loudly, standing up hurriedly she dumped her tray in the bin, sprinting off to phone someone for advice.  
  
~#~#~  
  
"Moshi moshi?" A musical voice answered from the other end of the line.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo-chan! The worst thing has happened! It's horrible here at camp! I want to come home..." The girl whispered weakly, her head low, speaking fast into her phone, taking short, quick breaths.  
  
"Calm down Sakura-chan. Tell me, what's wrong." The other voice cooed soothingly.  
  
"This." The girl took a photo of herself using the phone, playing with a few of the keys on her cell phone she sent it to the Tomoyo's phone.  
  
"Sakura-chan, this is amazing...you look...wonderful..different.." The phone cut off, the girl shook her phone furiously, but the dial tone beeped tunelessly. She felt something shadowing her, as she looked up, it was that boy, the one that she hated, the one with the brown hair - by himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Ok! Sorry gotta stop here! I'm sorry about being so vague, I'm also sorry about all the boring description, and I'm sorry I didn't make it more interesting but my brain is dead!  
  
Update: Yup, ok I've got rid of the other weird slip up I made, bemused yet puzzled, I actually meant "and" but hey. -.-; ERRRR, I'm having such a bad brain shut off that it's horrible! I can't think of the right words to use for ANYTHING! 


	6. Sympathy

Hate You Like Hell Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Dun own CCS, blah blah blah…

A/N: THANKS TO ALL THOSE THAT HAVE REVIEWED! :D !! ^_^ I'm so happy! Erm……I'm sorry about the reaaaaaaaaaaallllllllyyy slow update but recently I just haven't been in the mood and I've been doing all sorts of projects…...damn the teachers! I mean come on, it's nearly the summer holidays right?! Oh yeah…..not to mention I don't think I'll be able to update during the summer hols since I'll be in China…..^^;; OK, well ermm…..happy reading?!

_Summary of last chapter: Sakura has changed her image completely, getting attention from all the guys and she is "unrecognisable" to those until they look into her eyes. But – Kenshin and the brown haired boy just don't stop do they? Saying she has not changed completely……her attitude must undergo a huge change……_

-- Chapter 6 --

"Well, _Kinomoto, _how are you getting on?" The boy smirked, his eyes twinkling maliciously. 

"I'm getting on fine, how do you" Sakura glared up at him, her eyes fixed on his, not caring about the fact that he was actually a head taller than her, "know my name?"

"Heh, I have my sources….." He tapped the side of his nose with his finger, grinned and strolled off, leaving Sakura standing there, fuming away, positively glowing with anger. Her fists clenched, she raised one, and pounded it against the wall, relieving herself of some stress.

~*~*~

Sighing deeply, yes, he was out of sight….."That Kinomoto….." He pushed one hand through his tangled chestnut hair, and leant with his back against the wall, inhaling deeply and slowly, then exhaling again in the same manner, his eyes shut, his brow furrowed in frustration. What was she doing to him? That was the question he had been asking himself again and again, how had he managed to stay so cold around her? That was good though wasn't it? A waterfall of questions poured through his head, a sieve at the bottom collecting them together…..a felt someone breathing on his neck, the tiny hairs on his neck raised as he opened his eyes to look. 

"Hey Li-san, _wasuuuuup?" Kenshin stood there, grinning happily like a lost fool, giving his friend a _friendly _punch as a greeting. _

"Oh…..what Kenshin? How come you're so pleased?" The boy winced, his voice regaining its usual cold crispness. 

"_Nothing much." His face retained its same expression of happy foolishness, the electricity __dancing in his blue eyes._

"Heh, nothing much _indeed," The brown haired boy retorted and pushed off the wall, beginning to walk away back to the activity centre, cocking his head sideways signalling for his friend to follow him._

~*~*~

"Hey, did it _hurt when you fell down from heaven?" A guy in his late teens smiled at Sakura, blocking the doorway she was about to enter. Sakura stood looking shocked, the words sank in after a second._

"What? That is _such a cheesy line…." Sakura pushed him aside and kept walking, her eyes focused directly in front of her, aware of the fact that many eyes were following her she kept her pace steady, arranging her face into a blank expression…..one that would attract the least attention. "Wh-" Another person had blocked her way, another guy, no doubt with the same expression upon his face, this time about the same age as Sakura, his sleek black hair shone as he grinned at her. _

"Well, hey, my friend says he wants to _park his limo in your garage." The guy stood there, his tongue carelessly licking his dry lips. _

Sakura's brain automatically screamed "punch him, knock him out, how _dare _he speak to _you _like _that?!" But she ignored her instincts, the other part of her brain replaying Kenshin and that brown haired boy, "__Your attitude hasn't changed one bit."  She snapped back to reality, determined to win the bet…… "Well, I was thinking it was more along the lines of a mini….." Her eyes followed the direction he was looking in, then smirking she added "Oh, actually like maybe a pogo stick….__no I meant…..a _tricycle…_oh and tell him it's being refurbished…." She watched his face wash over with confusion, then defeat, grinning sheepishly, he wandered off muttering something under his breath….'strange person' she thought to herself._

Walking on, she felt much better, but how could she change her attitude? She kept asking herself that question, wandering into the recreation room she stood and thought for a while…..unaware of the fact that someone was watching her.

"Hey….." Sakura jerked, she turned to see a flash of blue eyes. Staring at her, hungrily eyeing her.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Sakura smiled weakly, her tone questioning, not cold, not filled with hatred….that was kept deep inside her. 

"Hm, since when did you stop hissing like a snake about to strike?" He asked playfully, moving closer towards her.

"I…..huh? Why would I ever do that?" She smiled sweetly this time, her eyes large and innocent. He gazed into her eyes….her beautiful green eyes, images of lush green rainforests swept through his head, the exotic seas and oceans, emeralds…..an image of a young girl, with the same soft blond hair as he had, her small face like porcelain, her eyes the same green as Sakura's….but blank….with no emotion.

"_Brother…..save me…." _The girl's mouth moved slowly, whispering the words…..he was brought back to reality by a thud. The door had shut, Sakura had gone. 

He stood alone in the room, the skies outside darkened by the heavy layers of ash clouds…..he looked so lost, like a forlorn puppy…..one that needed caring for….his expression scared….no, terrified…..

Sakura was peering in through a dusty window….she felt her heart ache, she wanted to comfort him, to ask what was wrong….all her anger had been washed away….by the gleaming tears that had started to trail down his face….

A/N Well, that was uncalled for wasn't it? In fact, I hadn't planned that either! ^^;; Oh well…..I'll update as soon as I can…that is be bothered….homework calls! Bai bai! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	7. Ma'aya

Hate You Like Hell Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Dun own CCS, blah blah blah¡­

A/N: OMG!!! THANKS TO _EVERY SINGLE PERSON/THING _THAT HAS REVIEWED SO FAR ^^ I¡¯M SO HAPPY! Ooops, I forgot to update, ne?! . GOMEN NASAI! DOUMO GOMEN!!!!! I kept trying to start this chapter but it never came out, because the last event that happened was sort of twisted..o.O;; I dunno what I wanted to write¡­..now I gotta sort things out¡­HAPPY READING! **PLEASE REVIEW!! _It makes me soooooooo happy!!!!! ~~happy camp~~ ^.~_**

****

_Summary of last chapter: Sakura feels a great pang of sympathy for Kenshin ¨C the blonde haired boy with electrifying blue eyes. She doesn¡¯t know what he¡¯s feeling, but she knows he¡¯s in pain¡­..why? At first, she thought he was still as annoying as he was, even though her image has completely changed, she will prove, that she is not what she seems¡­..not on the outside¡­.._

~~Chapter 7~~

She stopped, her heart thudded, what was she doing? She was just about to walk back into that recreation room to comfort that ¡­.._jerk_

She shook her head in confusion, but he looked so sad. She couldn¡¯t help herself. 

***Kenshin¡¯s POV***

I don¡¯t know what happened, but when I looked at her I saw her, I saw my sister¡­..Ma¡¯aya¡­.I can¡¯t believe I didn¡¯t save her, I can¡¯t believe that I wasn¡¯t _even _there to say _goodbye_¡­..

Then I noticed, that I was no longer alone in the room. Someone was here beside me, I could hear deep, steady breaths being inhaled then exhaled, slowly, calmly¡­..

¡°Who¡­..?¡± I turned abruptly, to see _her_, she was back in the room with me again. Why? I looked at her, her pale skin shimmered under the dim lighting in the room. I couldn¡¯t believe it, her eyes had lost that fury, they were no longer swirling with dragon flame, they were no longer hard and accusing.

¡°Are you OK?¡± She asked softly, she shuffled awkwardly, I didn¡¯t understand and it looked like she didn¡¯t understand why she was even bothering to talk to me. I felt deep regret that I had been so mean to her, I didn¡¯t mean it. I didn¡¯t mean any of it. I looked at her again, looking hard at her, my vision blurred and I was looking directly at my sister¡­..

¡°What¡¯s the matter Kenshin?¡± A melodious voice spoke softly, savoring each syllable of the way my name was said. How welcoming it was to my ears. My sister, was speaking to me, my little sister, seemed to have taken Kinomoto¡¯s place¡­..but I forgot that, and soon I was so convinced it was _actually_ my sister¡¯s voice.

Tears were streaming down my face, I could feel the wetness spread down my neck and lowering my head I saw it dripping onto my t-shirt. ¡°Sister¡­..Ma¡¯aya¡­..¡± I whispered hoarsely, in my mind she smiled as I said that, but in actual fact her face looked shocked, surprised, ¡°I¡¯m sorry, Ma¡¯aya I¡¯m sorry they never told me, they never told me you were going to end up that ill, I¡¯m sorry Ma¡¯aya I could¡¯ve saved you¡­..it was my fault it was _my _fault.¡± I collapsed, towards her, I felt her holding me up as I wept, I had never cried, not when I fell, not when anything happened, except the day _she died_. Now she had come back to me, and I was weeping in front of her, I felt a comforting hand on my back. A soothing voice whispering to me, comforting me. Fingers stroked away the tears. ¡°Ma¡¯aya, I¡¯m sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I never knew you would actually¡­..¡± I struggled to say, phlegm was clogging up my throat. How pathetic I looked I didn¡¯t care, I was safe now, I was with my sister.

My _deceased _sister, it struck me. Ma¡¯aya was dead, so she couldn¡¯t be the one holding me now. Coming back to reality I looked up, I wanted to break away from this _stranger_, but in her arms I felt so safe, so warm so¡­..home.

It was Kinomoto. I realized it was Kinomoto, who had comforted me, it was Kinomoto that was trying to comfort me. I realized just how pathetic I must have looked to Kinomoto, she must pity me, look down on me. How embarrassing, part of my brain really wanted to break free, push her away and run. But the other part was so happy I was in her warm embrace, her arms wrapped around me, her fingers stroking away the tears, I clutched her shoulders and put my head against her chest¡­..

The door smashed open, banging into the white washed walls. The wind had blown it open, but the wind had also brought along Syaoran Li, my best friend¡­..feeling the embarrassment start to really churn up in my body, but I didn¡¯t care¡­..not for now anyway.

***End of POV***

They were standing there, hugging tightly in the small recreation room. They seemed oblivious to their visitor. 

¡°Kenshin.¡± A harsh voice broke the balanced out peace in the air. ¡°What are you doing?!¡± His voice thundered, his tone agitated, Kenshin looked over Sakura¡¯s shoulder and stared. He seemed to realize how foolish she looked and stepped away from her, great pain on his face. Shock, fear.

¡°Um, Li that wasn¡¯t what it looked like, I¡­..I¡­..I¡­..¡± His words stuck in his throats, stuttering. Syaoran Li did not look particularly impressed as he stood tall in the doorway, his gaze fixing on the tear stained face of his friend.

¡°You¡¯re pathetic. Do you know that?¡± His words harsh, stabbing. Kenshin flinched. ¡°You don¡¯t cry your way to win people¡¯s hearts do you know that?! You disgust me!¡± Li uttered, his disgust was truly open in the air.

Kenshin¡¯s face looked bewildered, then it twisted into anger. He opened his mouth to speak¡­..

¡°Li. He was doing nothing, and you have no right to talk to _anyone_ like that, I thought you were his best friend. I can see why he was dislikeable at first. It¡¯s your influence isn¡¯t it? He¡¯s a nice person deep down but people like you suppress your emotions, you suppress everything.¡± Sakura¡¯s voice cut in, she turned to face Syaoran, molten lava was practically oozing as she spoke. ¡°_I_ _hate you.¡±_

To that, Syaoran just laughed, it wasn¡¯t kind laughter, it was manic laughter. If he was upset, he didn¡¯t look it. His hair was swept around with the wind as he looked down at the both of them. ¡°Suit yourself Kenshin. Be weak.¡± He turned to leave.

¡°Li, that really wasn¡¯t what it looked like I was just¡­..¡± Kenshin tried to talk to again, Syaoran stopped, but didn¡¯t turn.

¡°You were just pouring out your heart to her, right?¡± Syaoran sneered, his voice distorted with anger. Mocking.

¡°Ma¡¯aya.¡± Kenshin uttered, one word. That was it. It was enough for Syaoran to understand. He turned and looked meaningfully at the two of them. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the expression on the two offending persons¡¯ faces. 

***Syaoran¡¯s POV***

It hit me like a tonne of bricks, I felt my anger die down inside of me. Ma¡¯aya, the name brought a flood of guilt. Kenshin hadn¡¯t spoken her name in my presence for six years. He never talked of her, we never talked of her. It seemed to others that we never thought about her, we did¡­..just never aloud. 

I looked from Kenshin to Kinomoto, I noticed, it was easy to make that mistake. Kinomoto¡¯s eyes were exactly the same as Ma¡¯aya¡¯s¡­..the same innocence, the same bubbling fury when she was agitated, she same sparkle of happiness. Even the way she moved was the same. Her face shape too. I didn¡¯t even want to think about it. She _hated _me. All I wanted to do was leave.

***end of POV***

**A/N: Well that¡¯s all for now¡­..I might write some more later. That was uncalled for? O.o;;; Not exactly what you would call predictable¡­-.-; mainly cuz that¡¯s like katana-chan special of writer¡¯s block! Ok, well please tell me what you think and DON¡¯T FORGET TO REVIEW! I¡¯m going to go and update ALL of my other fics now. I feel proud when I eventually remember to!!!! ^_^ You should make me proud too! REVIEW!**


End file.
